pavlov's dog
by The H-Experiment
Summary: Sasayan remembers learning about a scientific experiment a long time ago where this guy rang a bell and then gave his dog food and after a few repetitions, the dog started salivating at the sound of the bell. He supposes that in this situation, one would say he's the dog.


Sasayan remembers learning about a scientific experiment a long time ago where this guy rang a bell and then gave his dog food and after a few repetitions, the dog started salivating at the sound of the bell.

He supposes that in this situation, one would say he's the dog.

The first time it happened, it came as a complete surprise. Natsume had been visiting for the weekend and they were in his room. His roommate was out doing whatever so they were alone for the time being. Sasayan was teasing her about one of her test grades. It was actually one of her higher test grades so it was nothing serious and to be fair, he had actually tutored her for this test so he technically had a right to tease her. But since he knew all the right buttons to press, she got so riled up by his teasing that at one point, she just burst at him.

" _Ughhh you're just awful Sasahara!"_

After those words had left her mouth, he remembers staring at her in shock. The shock quickly turned to horror and no, it wasn't because she had called him awful (she actually calls him that a lot) but it was because he realized that he was completely and undeniably _turned on._

Yeah, like, actual teenage boner status.

Natsume hadn't noticed of course since she had buried her face in her hands, ranting on about him, and that had been a good thing because at that time, Sasayan was frantically trying to figure out what the heck just happened. Sure he was teenage boy and all teenage boys got random boners but not _this_ randomly nor this quick without some stimulus. Also, he needed to somehow hide his hard-on from his girlfriend. It wasn't like she'd get uncomfortable or anything, it was just that this was a very _very_ bad time for him to suddenly pitch a tent in his pants.

She'd probably just yell at him more and go on and on about how he didn't know how to keep it in his pants, thought about sex all the time or was overall just a horndog (true, true, all true).

So the first time it happened, Sasayan resorted to discreetly hiding himself by sliding his chair underneath his desk so that his lap was hidden and then (gently) prodding his already upset girlfriend in hopes he'd keep her so distracted by her anger she'd never notice his situation.

It worked.

The second time it happened, he was still surprised but now, he was smart enough to know that it was conditional. Something about Natsume was causing him to have this… _problem_ and he was determined to figure out what.

This time, it was Sasayan who decided to visit her and they were studying at this cute little trendy café that served the best strawberry cakes and tea, according to Natsume. Like always, he was helping her out with her homework, economics this time. They had just finished a chapter that was a little hard for Natsume to grasp but with Sasayan helping her, she finally understood the relationship between supply and demand. It had taken them the better portion of the hour but in the end, Natsume was significantly less stressed and had turned to him to express her genuine gratitude.

" _Thank you Sasahara, I don't know what I'd do without you."_

While he smiled outwardly and said, _"No problem,"_ inwardly, he was saying, " _This is a problem,"_ because, yes you guessed it, he had a fun little half-chub in the middle of a very public café. Luckily, he was used to hiding random boners that popped up in the middle of the day and when he gently nudged Natsume to focus on her textbook, he shifted discreetly in his chair with a blank face that would make a poker champion proud. Nothing like the good ol' tuckaroo to do the trick.

Still, this was a slightly unfortunate mystery that he'd like to solve.

After the third, fourth, fifth time, he had basically given up. He had no idea why this kept happening to him and he was positive it wasn't just normal teenage boy hormones. Normal teenage boy hormones wouldn't give him hard ons when his girlfriend was upset at him and they wouldn't give him hard ons when she thanked him either. That is, unless he had some weird kinks about anger and gratitude but that was something he'd figure out later. But anyways, something about Natsume was causing him to become unbearably horny in blink of an eye and it wasn't her pouty pink lips or her curvaceous figure, it was something completely different and Sasayan had no idea what it was.

Which brings us to now, when Sasayan finally does figure it out.

" _Sasahara~"_

Sasayan froze and suddenly grabbed Natsume's shoulders, pushing her til she was arms-length away.

"What did you say?"

"Huh?" She blinked at him from her position in his lap. The white button up shirt she had on was slipping off her shoulders since he had been in the middle of unbuttoning it and her neck still glistened from the attention his mouth gave her.

He dragged his eyes away from her slowly revealed cleavage. "What did you just say?" He asked her a bit more firmly.

"Uhm…your name?" she answered, staring at him peculiarly.

"My name…" he repeated, "Of course… _my name!"_

It all made sense. Each and every time his little _situation_ happened, it was because she had called him by his real name. It wasn't because the sound of his name turned him on or anything (that'd be weird), but if he had to guess, it was because he had subconsciously associated his real name with Natsume sexy times. The only times she'd ever call him Sasahara was during sex and as a consequence, his name immediately conjured up memories of warm, slick tightness and sharp little fingernails digging into his skin.

If he was the dog, then the sound of his name was the bell.

"Sasayan…are you okay?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the girl on his lap with a grin.

"Nothing, nothing, sorry, I just thought of something," he soothed, leaning down to give her a peck on the lips. "Anyways, where were we?" His hands wrapped around her til they cupped her bottom and he grinded his arousal against her. Her back arched at the friction and her mouth parted in a sigh.

" _Sasahara…"_

Ah there it was.

Sasayan smiled to himself. He'd have a little talk with her later about saying his real name but for now, he'd rather enjoy his girlfriend.

…

It was after they were done, lying on their backs, slowly catching their breath, that Sasayan brought it up.

"Hey," he nudged her softly. He could hear from the deepening of her breath that she was close to falling asleep.

"Hmm?" He smirked at her sleepy little grumble.

"Do you wanna hear something funny?"

She let out a little exasperated sigh before she answered. "What is it?"

"Did you know that every time you say Sasahara, I get turned on?"

" _What?"_

Sasayan chucked, "Yeah I know right? Every time you say my real name, I get hard."

"Huh," Natsume giggled, turning on her side to cuddle into his chest. He wrapped an around her in response. "You wanna know what's funnier?"

"Hmm?" His hand began stroking up and down her back.

"I already knew that."

He blinked.

"Why do you think I started saying it in public places? You think I don't know when you're trying to hide one? You're not that slick." He could almost feel her smirk against his skin. Why that sly little fo—

"Anyways, I'm going to sleep and you should to." She punctuated her sentence with a little lick to his chest and he jerked in surprise.

"Natsume I—"

"Good night… _Sasahara."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

It was a good night.

* * *

 _i've had this thing lying around unfinished for the longest time and i finally got around to finishing it woo! i think i fucked up the tenses but oh well, i just love sasayan and natsume together, god they're so cute why am i obsessed with a ship that's not even the focal ship of the anime dammit. this is my curse and i must bear it. this FANDOM IS DEAD AND I AM SAD._


End file.
